A Passing Fantasy
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: Sammy has a torrid one night stand with a female hunter who is also a psycic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I merely enjoy the pleasure of their company._

**A Passing Fantasy**

It had taken Sam so long to come to this place where he was able to feel again. It had been more then a year since he held a woman in his arms for more then to just comfort her. He wasn't about to rush this when he'd been without the pleasures of a woman for so long. He wouldn't waste the time he intended to spend with her. He knew what they had was fleeting… a passing fantasy but he was going to make it an incredible fantasy.

He knew too that it was his slightly inebriated state that allowed him to act on his need today but he didn't care. He wanted this… no he needed this and she was a very willing participant. Dani was another hunter, one who knew the life they led. She knew he would leave in the morning… if she didn't leave first.

Dani lay beside him her face cupped gently in his hands as he kissed her hungrily. His hot naked body hardening as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her leg around his waist drawing him closer, his stiff erection rubbing close to her hot velvet entrance eliciting a quiet purr from deep in her throat. She was empathic but with Sam the only feelings she held were her own. That's what made this that much more special for her. She wasn't _feeling_ his emotions and acting on them. These were hers… true emotions and feelings he brought out in her naturally not copies of someone else's.

Sam rolled over pinning her to the bed as he lifted his head from hers. She pouted as his mouth was removed from hers but only briefly as he lowered his head again. He reined kisses along her neck and down into the sweet valley between her breasts his tongue swirling lazily as he tasted the soft smoothness of her skin. She tasted so good he could devour her all night long. He worked his way up the mountain of her breast and suckled her as his hands roamed wildly over her body.

His hand reached low past the downy softness below her waist and she spread her legs wider, an open invitation. He release her breast from his hot seductive mouth and kissed his way to her other breast taking it into his mouth feasting on her ample offering. His fingers found her sensitive nub began a soft sensuous rubbing. Her back arched and she growled as pleasure tore through her. He continued his gentle ministrations and sent two fingers to explore her inner core. She quivered with pleasure as she pressed closer to his hand. She moaned when he withdrew his fingers then slid them back and withdrew them again and again.

Sam released her breast and tasted his way down her body until he came to the moist wetness of her. She spread her legs more and opened herself to him further as she felt his burning hot tongue replace his fingers. He lapped at her, his tongue darting in and out devouring the sweet nectar within. Dani rubbed her hands over his back feeling the strong hard muscles. Her hands clenched scraping deep red lines into his shoulders and she cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

She whimpered when he lifted his head away from her as the last ripple of her orgasm spread over her. "You taste so good," he told her as he nibbled his way back up her body. She smiled at the open tenderness in his expressive eyes as he rose above her intent on claiming her fully.

"Oh, no," she said playfully wrapping her legs around his waist and rolling him onto his back. She sat on top of him rubbing her hands over his muscular chest and abs feeling the masculine power of him. "Not so fast handsome," she said. "It's my turn for a little taste of heaven." The feel of his strong finely toned body beneath her questing fingers sent flames dancing in her stomach as she searched lower. Her head dipped and her hot breath blew on tip of his erection.

The few times she'd been with a man her empathic abilities had enabled her to know what he was feeling and it made it easy to please him. With Sam she was going to have to experiment and this, she decided, was going to be a whole lot more fun.

Sam's body hardened even more as need slammed savagely into him and he groaned as she cradled his sac in her hand rubbing him gently. Her tongue darted out gliding along the tip of his engorged shaft. He wrapped his hands in her dark lush hair pushing her closer. She laughed softly and complied with his request. Her mouth moved over him craving the rich salty essence of his desire.

He fought for breath as his heart pounded in his chest and pleasure ripped through him. Her mouth moved in a frenzy of hunger for what he had to offer. "Oh God," he told her hoarsely. "You're killing me." His pleasure increased as she enjoyed him. It's intensity staggering as he burst into her hot wet mouth.

She held him captive within her lips until the last ripple of his pleasure left him then she climbed up his glistening body to perch happily above him. "I could think of worse ways to go," she told him.

"That was amazing," he told her as she sat on his waist. She astonished him with her lack of inhibitions. He'd never met anyone like her.

Dani grinned at him. "You ain't seen nothin' yet," she said and rose from the bed to walk across the room. Sam lay on the pillows hands behind his head a smile on his face. He watched her move across the floor admiring her firm bottom and the way she swayed her hips as she moved across the room. His gut clenched and his felt body began to harden again as she bent over and reached into the fridge.

She rose and turned to face him her breasts bouncing provocatively as she displayed a bottle of beer and asked. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Why don't you come back over here so I can quench my thirst?"

She grinned and reached into the fridge once more hiding something behind her back before returning. She climbed back onto her perch atop his waist, stowing the hidden item behind her. She twisted the cap off the bottle and took a drink.

Sam tried to see around her to get a glimpse of what else she'd brought from the fridge but she leaned over in front of him and said, "Uh huh… no peeking. You'll see soon enough." She took another drink from the bottle before leaning forward, placing it at his lips and tilting it so he could drink too.

When Sam was done with his drink Dani reached over to put the bottle on the night stand. As she did her breasts hung above Sam's face. He reached up capturing one in his mouth. She laughed at his antics leaning down closer allowing him to take more of her into his mouth.

Sam's phone rang and he groaned at both the interruption and because he knew who it was that was calling. Dani grabbed his phone of the nightstand and handed it to him then she sat up scooting down to sit on his upper thighs. She reached behind her and picked the dark bottle she'd hidden from Sam's view earlier.

Sam glanced at the caller I.D. before answering his phone. "Hey Dean," he said. He listened to his brother's reply as watched Dani pull the bottle from behind her. His eyes widened and he gasped as she grinned at him and turned the bottle over to draw a smile face on his abdomen with the cold chocolate syrup she held in her hands.

"No, I'm fine," he said huskily.

"Yes you are," Dani told before as she leaned down and began to lick the sticky mess from his body. "Mmmm, I love chocolate!"

Trying desperately to sound normal he continued speaking with his brother as his body reacted to her attentions and a wave of pleasure ran though him once again. "No, no, we're just having a beer… and some desert."

Dani lapped the chocolate from his slick body her eyes watching him as she did. His discomfort at her actions while he was talking to his brother only enticed her to further devilry. Using the chocolate she drew circles around his nipples and a line up to his neck.

"I… um I don't know… when I'll… um be back," he told Dean haltingly as he tried to get the bottle from Dani. Oh his brother was so going to rib him for this if he figured out what Sam was doing!

Dani laughed as he tried to take the bottle away from her. She held it as far from his probing hand as possible but he was finally able to get it and pull it from her grasp. With a sigh she bent down to clean the mess she'd made on his chest.

"Hey Dean," Sam said almost breathlessly as Dani licked the chocolate from around his nipples. "I'll um… I'll talk to you later alright." Sam clicked the phone off and groaned. "I am never going to hear the end of this one," he said laying his head back and accepting the treatment he was receiving from Dani.

She finished the chocolate on his chest and worked her way up to kiss him deeply, her tongue darting into his mouth and sharing the tantalizing taste of the chocolate syrup. He dropped the bottle of chocolate onto the bed and grabbed Dani pulling her closer and kissing her harder.

He rolled over taking her with him and lifting himself from her. She pouted feeling immediately bereft until she realized his intention. She moaned in pleasure as he entered her slowly torturously until he was buried deep within her.

Sam growled at how good she felt and for a moment he couldn't move as he savored the feeling of being completely immersed within her. He pulled back sliding out of her until the only part of him that remained within was the very tip of him. Then slowly he slid back in and he began a rolling rhythm that had her reeling with pleasure from the intimacy of his slow deep thrusts.

He was so thick and so large, his masterful strokes penetrated her fully as she lifted her hips to meet him stroke for stroke. She purred and her entire body shivered as he drove himself into her. Her pleasure drove his need and his rhythm increased, until it became frantic driving him deeper, slamming him harder. Dani's hips rose with wild abandon and a cry of pleasure ripped from her as the she shattered with the force of her release. Sam growled with pleasure as he felt her orgasm. His entire body burned with the fire of their joining until his own powerful release tore through him.

Sam held her tightly unable to move until the last ripple of pleasure left him. He rolled off her to the side his eyes hooded as he basked in the warmth of their lovemaking. His hand danced absently across her firm stomach tracing small circles up to her chest.

"Uh oh," Dani told him quietly. "I think we have a problem."

Sam's eyes opened wide at the unexpected comment. "Oh God," he said. "Protection, we didn't use any protection."

Dani grinned at the worried expression that suddenly crossed his face. "It's not that," she said. "I've got that covered."

Relief surged through him as Sam tilted his head and looked at her strangely. "Then what's wrong?"

She pointed down at the bed and said, "I think we made a mess."

Sam looked in the direction she was pointing and realized the bed, as well as both of them, were covered in chocolate syrup. "Um," Sam grinned and said as he reached over and began licking the sticky mess off Dani. "I think we should start to clean this up, don't you?" He nibbled the sensitive area around her hip his tongue lapping at the mess created by the chocolate.

Dani reached for the puddle of chocolate on the bed and splayed both her hands in the mess then before Sam could react she reached up and pressed them on his face. Laughing at the look he gave her she didn't stop him when he sat up grabbed both her wrists and pulled her hands away from his face. Instead she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

He turned his head and captured her mouth with his driving her to distraction with his kiss as he reached for the chocolate himself. His sticky sweet hands reached for her breasts darkening them as he rubbed in the syrup. His fingers flicked her nipples and elicited a murmur of pleasure from her.

His mouth lowered to her chest as he began to remove the chocolate he'd decorated her with. She straddled his lap pulling his hand to her mouth she sucked the chocolate from each of his fingers before reaching down and grabbing the near empty bottle. She poured the remaining contents onto his shoulder and reached down to lick the savory syrup from his well muscled form.

Sam lifted his head and looked at Dani as she worked her magic. His skin felt so sensitive… so alive from her ministrations. His whole body tingled as she lapped at the muscles of his arm and chest following the lines of chocolate that dripped from him. She amazed him with her boldness, her reckless abandon in filling both their desires.

"I think we're going to need a shower," he said to her as she lifted her head from his chocolate covered body.

"Mmmm," she said with a grin. "Hot steamy shower… sounds like a plan to me."

It was just before sunrise when Sam finally returned to the room he shared with his brother and even though he and Dani had shared a very intimate and erotic shower the smell of chocolate still permeated the air around him.

He entered the room quietly ensuring there was no noise when the door closed and making his way silently to his bed. He removed his shoes and sank wearily onto the mattress falling asleep almost instantly for the first time in more than a year.

Dean never moved giving no indication that he'd awakened when his brother entered the room. A knowing smile played across his face as he watched his brother fall immediately to sleep. "That's my boy," he whispered to the silent room the he too closed his eyes and slept.

**A/N - Okay… so what'd ya think? Too much to fast or do you think our Sammy's ready for something like this?**


End file.
